


The Wrong Class

by itmightgetweird



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itmightgetweird/pseuds/itmightgetweird
Summary: a stranger pulls a little prank on the first day of a new semester





	The Wrong Class

**Author's Note:**

> a couple swears, a little embarrassment.

If you have to pick your least favorite thing about college, the weird stress that comes with searching for your classes at the beginning of each semester is definitely near the top of the list. You always plan to get to campus early enough to avoid the frantic feeling of trying to find your way before you’re considered late, but somehow that never happens. Today it’s because literally everyone has forgotten parking deck etiquette during summer break, and you sit in your car cursing all those in front of you that are driving at a snail’s pace, hoping to get a decent spot right as it opens up.

As the last car in front of you parks, you continue up another floor just to get away from the madness. You grab your bag and leave your car, pulling a pen from your pocket and drawing a little ‘5’ on your wrist so you remember what floor you’re parked on.

The trend of annoyance continues as you trek to class. The stairs in the parking deck are crowded, no one seems to be concerned about the dwindling amount of time before the next round of classes start, and as soon as you enter the science building, your shoulder collides with a very solid mass of human.

You just barely manage to keep your bag from sliding off your shoulder, and you mumble a swear before throwing out an apology.

There’s a quiet huff in response and you look to see an _unfortunately attractive_ man shaking coffee from his hand. It must’ve sloshed out when you ran into him.

“Oh shit, I’m really sorry. Honest. I’ll replace it if you’re still here after my class.”

A small smile appears on his handsome face. “S'ok. Where ya headed?”

“Room 108?”

He raises his hand and points over your shoulder. “Right there.”

“Thanks!” You turn on the spot and sprint toward your class. Casting another look over your shoulder, you apologize again before disappearing into the room to find a seat. There’s a row near the back with a few open seats on one end, and that’s where you choose to plant yourself.

Now that you’re in a seat, you feel like you can finally breathe.

Two seats over, there’s a brunet with his cheek propped on his palm, flipping through a mess of notebook paper. He looks up at the sound of your relieved sigh.

Apparently, it’s a day of talking to attractive guys.

“Rough day?” he asks casually.

“Just… standard beginning of semester craziness.”

“Ah, I know it well. I’m Bucky.”

A charming smile crosses his face as you give him your name and he opens his mouth to continue when the professor enters the room and immediately starts talking.

Setting her bag on the table at the front of the room, the professor pulls out a stack of papers and hands it to a student in the first row, instructing them to take one from the pile and pass the rest on. She breezes through the finer points from the course syllabus–how important attendance is, where the chemistry lab is located, office hours, how much quizzes and tests contribute to the final grade.

You’re scribbling notes on the side of your paper when she shifts into detailing the research paper that’s due at the end of the semester.

That catches you off-guard. You’ve never had an extensive research paper in an intro class. And that’s when your eyes dart to the top of the paper…

_Organic Chemistry 2201._

“Shit,” you mutter under your breath.

Bucky glances over with a raised eyebrow and tilts his head slightly in question.

“What room is this?” you ask in a panicked whisper.

“107?” The look of confusion on his face deepens for just a moment before his expression shifts entirely to one of unbridled amusement.

You’re trying desperately to keep your voice from reaching the students around you as you mumble out another curse. “ _Shit_. I’m in the wrong room.”

“Didn’t you look at the number beside the door?”

“No! This guy I bumped into told me this was–wait, that punk gave me the wrong room on purpose!”

You tilt your head down, pretending to follow along as the professor continues her summary of the semester. Your eyes narrow at the faint amused huff you hear from Bucky. “Oh shut up,” you hiss.

“Just leave and go across the hall.”

“I can’t! I’ve been in here too long.”

He shakes his head slightly and you’re momentarily distracted by the adorable creases that form beside his eyes when he grins. “You’re ridiculous.”

You and Bucky both snap to attention as the professor clears her throat. She tilts her head to the side as she regards the pair of you, but there’s nothing stern about her tone of voice when she speaks. “Mr. Barnes? Is there something you want to share?”

You experience a split second of panic that he’s going to rat you out when he smirks and straightens in his chair. “I was just asking if she wanted to be my lab partner. Turns out our schedules don’t line up.”

There’s a knowing smile on the professor’s face as she moves on, recapturing everyone’s attention and skimming over the last few sections of the syllabus.

When she dismisses the class, you shove your notebook into your bag and stand up to leave. Bucky hops out of his chair and falls into step next to you.

“So are you going to go talk to your actual professor now? Can I be there for the conversation?” he asks.

“No! I’m already embarrassed enough, I’m just gonna-”

You stop in your tracks when you see a familiar man approaching you.

A stunned look crosses your face as the two men reach out and bump fists before Bucky turns to you. “This is Steve, he-”

“He told me the wrong room!”

Bucky’s laugh is immediate and loud, and Steve just smirks and lifts a shoulder in an indifferent shrug.

“Just a little harmless freshman hazing,” he says.

Your arms fold over your chest as you shoot him a glare. “I’m not a freshman!”

He at least has the decency to look a little sheepish, though it’s not enough to wipe the grin off his face when he apologizes.

“I don’t think I want to replace your coffee now.”

“I guess that’s fair.”

Bucky shifts and claps a hand of Steve’s shoulder. “So a pretty girl bumps into you and offers to buy you coffee and you steer her in the wrong direction. Have I taught you nothing?”

At that moment, the door for your actual classroom opens and more students file out, filling the hallway again.

Bucky turns to you. “Are you sure I can’t be a fly on the wall when you tell your professor why you missed class?”

You laugh softly before picking at the strap of your bag. “Not a chance.”

“Suit yourself. But hey, if you ever need a chemistry tutor, you know where to find me. See you around.”

With a dopey grin and a wink in your direction, Bucky turns and drags Steve toward the exit, leaving you with a goofy smile of your own. Shaking your head, you try to fight the blush before turning to go find your professor.

Maybe the new semester won’t be so bad.


End file.
